A Typical Day
by Miffin the Turtle
Summary: Have you ever wondered what an average day was like for our heroes? You know what happens in the main story, but what happens in their free time? Well, you'll see. This story will have spoilers. Just thought I'd warn you.
1. Iselia

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. (_sighs_)

My friend, Eon, helped me. Yup.

Dirk looked up as Lloyd let off a particularly loud snore. Looking at the grandfather clock in the corner, he noticed that it was already way past noon and Lloyd didn't seem to be able to get up at any time. Sighing, Dirk started walking up the stairs to wake him up before he got into _too_ much trouble.

The sight that greeted him at the top of the stairs was a drooling Lloyd. He walked quietly over to the bed and leaned over Lloyd. "Lloyd, wake up," Dirk said as he poked him. "Lloyd…LLOYD! WAKE UP!" _Snore_. Dirk sighed in exasperation.

A knock was heard from the door downstairs. He walked downstairs, and opened the door. Genis was there. "Hi, Dirk! Is Lloyd there?" Genis greeted Dirk. Dirk pointed inside. "He's upstairs. I can't get him to wake up, maybe you can do something," Genis sighed. "Oh, boy…" Walking past Dirk, he tromped up the stairs. He crept over to Lloyd silently, and pulled a horn out of his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he blew: _HONK! _"Ah!" Lloyd sat up with a start and looked around wildly. "Muffins!" Genis sweatdropped. Lloyd looked around some more as he fully woke up. "Oh, hi Genis!" Lloyd greeted him with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Lloyd! Don't you remember! We were supposed to help old lady McDonald today!" Genis exclaimed impatiently. Lloyd's face remained blank for a while, then realization struck him. "Eh! Oh crap, I'm late!" Lloyd jumped from his bed and scramble around to find his clothes. Genis shook his head. "I'll be waiting outside, Lloyd."

After about 15 minutes of loud thumps and Lloyd yelping in pain from running around and falling down the stairs, he finally ran out to meet Genis. (With a criss-crossed bandage across his forehead.) "C'mon, let's go!" He called out to Genis as he hopped onto Noishe.

Complete and utter chaos greeted them as they arrived at Iselia. Chickens were running rampant throughout the village, with several Colette shaped holes in the wall. Colette herself was running around trying to catch the chickens. (**Note: Trying**) Lloyd and Genis hopped off Noishe, and ran over to Colette. Colette looked over to the approaching pair. "Hi, guys!" She said cheerfully. "Oops!" She tripped over a pebble and landed on top of one of the chickens. Genis sweatdropped and helped Colette up. Lloyd looked around at the chaos curiously. "Hey Colette. What happened here?" Colette looked at the floor sheepishly. "Well, I tripped….and the latch came off the gate…and I let the cows out too…" A bunch cows came careening past, each clutching a slightly crushed beer bottle. Genis stared at the passing cows. "Why do they have beer bottles?" Lloyd stared at Genis.

"Beer! Why are you asking about beer? Why in the heck does Old Lady McDonald even have cows in the village!"

At this point, Old Lady McDonald burst out of her house, shaking her cane and yelling; "Come back here, you good-for-nothing cows! Gimme back my beer!"

Lloyd and Genis stared at Old Lady McDonald. Suddenly, Colette poked Lloyd and said; "Hey, look Lloyd! The cows just made a giant hole in Professor Raine's house!" Genis and Lloyd spun around and saw that, indeed, there was a gigantic hole in the side of Genis and Raine's house. Genis cautiously approached hole and peeked in. He saw Raine absorbed in the book, apparently she hadn't noticed the damage that the cows had just caused to her property. "Thank Martel…" Genis muttered in relief.

After an hour, they had finally rounded up the majority of the chickens. Genis counted them slowly. "One, two, three….Hey! There's 13 missing!" Lloyd looked around and spotted a group of chickens, congregating near the lake at the Professeor's house. (She still hadn't noticed the hole) Genis looked up at Lloyd. There was a chicken perched serenely on his head. _Should I tell him, or not…Nah!_ Genis thought to himself. He then noticed that the Colette was nowhere to be seen. He spun around and saw that Colette was walking towards the chickens. Genis jogged over, Lloyd following closely after. "Hey, um…how are we gonna round up all the chickens?" Lloyd asked. Colette approached the chickens. It appeared that they were making some kind of Conga line. "The Chicken Dance!" Lloyd burst out. Genis sweatdropped, then took out a water bottle out of his other pocket (Don't ask.), then drank. (Sweatdropping is thirsty work, y'know)

Colette crouched down and reached for one of the chickens leg. The chicken gave a squack when Colette grabbed it's leg, then clucked something that sounded like a 'Code blue!' The other chickens started to flap theirs wings, then they were flying. (Quickly gaining height, I might add) Lloyd and Genis stared incredulously at the flying chickens, then ran to catch Colette. Lloyd grabbed onto her boot, and Genis grabbed onto his. They were still rising, though it looked like the chickens were having trouble. With an exhausted sqwack, the lead chicken stopped flying and dropped like a stone. The chickens underneath gave up and stopped flapping. Genis noticed this and looked down. "Oh shoot…"

Lloyd looked down at Genis. "What 'shoot?'"

Genis gulped. "We're going doooooowwwnn!" They fell into the small pond near Genis' house. Raine looked up from her book, and ran outside. (Pausing to look at the hole on the way. Yes, she just noticed) She ran towards the pond, where Genis was trying to get his hair out of his eyes, Lloyd, who had a lot of hair in his face, was crying "I'm blind!" and Colette was happily splashing.

Raine looked at the trio in exasperation. "What happened here?" She surveyed the scene, which was pretty ludicrous; unconscious chickens scattered all over her yard, three of her students in her pond, and a really, really big cow-shaped hole in the side of her house. "And Lloyd, why in Sylvarant do you have a egg in you're hair for?" Lloyd, who had just noticed this, plucked the egg out of his hair. (Which was starting to stick up again) Genis stifled laughter. Lloyd looked at him suspiciously. "You knew something about this, didn't you?" Genis shook his head, not trying himself to keep a straight face if he spoke. Raine sighed exasperatingly and went inside, stepping through the hole.

Lloyd looked up suddenly. "Hey Genis. Why are you carrying a horn in you're pocket anyways?"


	2. Temple of Martel: Part 1

**Miffin:** Well, it's me again. Thanks so much for reviewing. I see that my first fic is a success!

**Axel:** Are you sure that they aren't just saying that to be nice?

**Miffin:** (glares)

**Axel:** What?

**Miffin:** (suddenly grins evilly) For that little comment, you get to do the proclaimer.

**Axel:** Aw, crap…

**Axel: **Miffin does not own ToS or any characters….yeah

Lloyd, Colette and Genis dashed up to the feet of the stairs that led to the Temple of Martel. "Hey, do you hear that?" Genis asked. "It sounds like there's a battle going on up there," Lloyd cocked his head and listened. He heard the clanging of swords and yells. More specifically, he heard: "My eyes! They burn!", followed by a slightly accented voice yell: "Dammit! You're not supposed to aim for your teammates! Aim for the priests!" and a "Sorry!".

Lloyd sweatdropped and looked over to Colette. She was looking up at the bright lights streaming around the Temple. "Ooo, pretty!" She exclaimed. Lloyd sighed and shook his head. "Colette, you're gonna become the Chosen soon, right?" He asked the clueless soon-to-be Chosen. She nodded. "Well..shouldn't you act more…y'know, 'Chosen-like'?" Colette's face looked blank for a minute, then she smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'll try!"

"Hey, look!" Genis yelled as he pointed towards a person that was stumbling down the stairs, who had just collapsed a few feet from them. The three ran over to the fallen man. They crouched around the man, who was starting to speak. "Cho…sen?" He asked weakly. Colette grasped his hand softly.

"What is it, Pastor?" The man turned to Colette. "D-Desians…fighting…kill..Chosen," He managed to choke out. Lloyd's looked surprised. "Desians! What are they doing here? I thought Iselia had a peace treaty with them!" He asked incredulously. "Why would they attack now?" He turned to Colette, who was still by his side, grasping his hand. "Shhh," She shushed him as he began to speak again. "Lloyd…"

"Huh? What is it?" He bent closer to the dying man. The pastor sputtered for a minute, some blood flecking his lips. "I…_(cough)_…I want…my…micro (_cough)_ wave back!" Then, his head fell back; he was gone. "No!" Colette cried. Genis bent his head in mourning. Lloyd looked puzzled. "What's a microwave?"

They stayed like that for a while, then Colette got to her feet and started climbing the stairs. "Hey, Colette! Where are you going?" Genis asked curiously.

Colette turned around slightly and said: "I'm going. It's my duty as the Chosen to take the Oracle; Desians or no!" She replied. Genis and Lloyd gawked at her. _Is this really Colette?_ Genis thought to himself. Lloyd voiced his thought. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Colette?" Colette gave Lloyd a confused look, then started up the stairs—

and tripped. Lloyd and Genis sighed. "Yup, definitely Colette."

Genis turned and looked at Lloyd. "Hey, you're not just going to let her go by herself, are you?" Lloyd crossed his arms and considered it for a while. "Well…" Genis leaned closer to Lloyd. Even Colette had stopped.

"Well?" Lloyd looked like he was concentrating hard on the question. After about 7 minutes of no response, Genis reached up and poked Lloyd in the forehead. He pitched backwards, hitting the ground with a dull thump. He started snoring as soon as he hit the ground. Genis sweatdropped and rolled his eyes. "Great, he fell asleep! Well, we'll see about that.." He took out his kendama. "Fireball!" He yelled. Lloyd's eyes opened slowly. "Eh?" He sat up and looked around blankly. Noticing something suspicious, he sniffed the air. "Hey, I smell something burning…Oh my god! My hair is burning! Aaaaaahhh!" Lloyd sprang to his feet and ran all the way up the stairs, where he ran in circles, around Colette's grandma and those other guys.

Colette and Genis ran up behind the still screaming and burning Lloyd. One of the random Desian-looking people pointed at Colette. "Lord Botta! There she is!" "Whoops!" She tripped on the very top step and pitched forward and landed on top of one of the Desian-looking people, taking off at least 150 damage. Colette stood up and dusted herself off. "Sorry!" She apologized to unconscious person. Botta turned to his remaining henchman. "Well? Get her!" The henchman was, unfortunately for Botta, a newbie. The poor man stood quivering, holding his sword with both hands while looking back and forth frantically. Colette threw a chakram at him, which missed by at least a meter. He yelped and ran away screaming.

Down below, Kratos was ascending the stairs. The newbie ran by screaming his head off. Kratos stuck one leg out, tripping the screaming newbie. "Aaaaaaah!" The henchman screamed. Kratos turned around and started walking up the stairs, whistling innocently.

Back at the top, the fire burning Lloyd's hair had finally gone out. Exhausted by running around for so long, he was sitting on the ground.

Botta shook his head. This just wasn't his day. "Okay, Vidarr. Get them!" He ordered. A great, lumbering giant dressed in a green shirt and carrying several weapons appeared. "Uh-oh…" Genis muttered nervously. Lloyd jumped to his feet and dashed towards Vidarr. Lloyd swung his swords wildly at him, but that wasn't really doing much. All the giant felt was a constant, irritating whacking on his side. Sighing, he swung his mace and swung at Lloyd. Just at that moment, Lloyd noticed something shiny on the ground. "Ooo, Gald!" He exclaimed as he bent down to retreive the money. The mace passed by harmlessly over top of Lloyd's head. Bemused, Vidarr tried again. This time he drew back and kicked, hitting Lloyd in the stomach. "Oof!" Lloyd flew through the air, landing with a thud on the ground. Colette rushed over to Lloyd. He groaned. Colette cocked her head, then smiled as an idea struck her. Running over to the side, she grabbed a stick. Dashing over back to Lloyd, she started poking him with the stick, taking off 1 HP each time. Genis shook his head, then yelped as Vidarr's sword slammed into the earth in front of him. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Genis ran for his dear life as Vidarr started to chase him, whirling his mace the whole while.

Kratos ascended the last step, to see a very bizarre scene. A brown-haired boy wearing red being poked by Colette (Who had by now done at least 10 points of damage to Lloyd), the second-in-command of the Renegades hitting his head against the wall, an old woman who was watching with a calm smile and a half-elven boy running around screaming his head off while being chased by a really big guy whirling a mace. "Well, it looks like you don't need my help," Kratos said nonchalantly. "Later." He started down the stairs again. Genis screeched to a halt. "Nooooo! Don't go! Help!" He yelled frantically.

Lloyd sat up a little bit. "Ow, what happened?" He looked around. "Hey! Get away from Genis!" He sprang to his feet and ran to defend his friend—only to be knocked back a minute later.

Kratos sighed. _Can't those kids do anything without me? Sheesh…_He jumped in front of Genis. "Stay out of my way," He said coldly, then proceeded to beat the crap out of Vidarr.

Genis gawked in amazement. "Wow, this guy is strong!" He said while jumping up and down in happiness. Lloyd, who had gotten up, _again_, scowled. "Y-yeah, I guess…" Kratos turned around and inspected the three children—well, to be more specific, the kid and the two teenagers. (But wouldn't Lloyd and Colette be considered children too, mentally?) "Hmmm, looks like no one's hurt." He stated plainly. Colette raised her hand. Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um, I think I'm going to be sick. Can I?" Kratos sweatdropped and nodded. Colette dashed over the side and…well..hurled. Lloyd ran over to Colette and patted her back comfortingly. "Are you okay, Colette?" He asked in concern. Colette nodded slowly. "What did you eat this morning?" Lloyd asked curiously. Colette cocked her head to the side and thought for a while. "Uh…well, I tried some of Professor Raine's muffins. They were a funny green colour," Colette eventually replied. Lloyd and Genis nodded in understanding. Colette stood up. "She made meatloaf too! It was blue, and it had fangs and growled at me!"

Colette's grandma cleared her throat. "I owe you my thanks,…?"

"My name is Kratos, I am a mercenary, " Kratos introduced himself. Lloyd snickered. Kratos glared at him. "What is so funny?" Lloyd gave him an innocent look. "Nothing…"

Colette started to walk into the Temple. "Where are you going, Colette?" Lloyd asked curiously. Colette turned around. "I'm going to accept the Oracle," she stated simply. "So, you are the Chosen?" Kratos asked. "I will accompany the Chosen…for a price of course," Phairdra nodded. "I have little choice under these circumstances. Please be of service," Kratos nodded.

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled. "I'm going too!" Kratos turned slightly and glared at Lloyd. "_Children_ should stay home," He said coldly.

"Um, excuse me. Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked timidly. "I want Lloyd to come too." Kratos looked surprised. "Lloyd? Is that you're name?" He turned to the brown-haired boy. "Tell me you're name, and I'll tell you mine!" He said smugly. Kratos rolled his eyes, starting to walk into the Temple with Colette, Lloyd and Genis running behind to catch up.


	3. Temple of Martel: Part 2

**Miffin:** Ready, Axel?

**Axel:** (sigh) Why do I have to do the disclaimer again?

**Miffin:** Because, if you don't, Hikaru will take away you're Pocky!

**Axel:** --;; Miffin does not own Tales of Symphonia.

The group stepped into the dark coolness of the Martel Temple. "Wow, it's dark," Lloyd commented.

Colette nodded. "It is, isn't it?" She took a few steps forward. Genis smirked mockingly at Lloyd. "Are you _scared_, Lloyd?" He teased. Lloyd's cheeks flushed red with indignation. "No! I-I'm not scared!" He protested. Genis snickered.

"Riiight. You're just scared because Mr. Wuffles isn't here,"

"That's enough," Kratos stepped in. "We should hurry and get to the main chamber. The Chosen will receive the Oracle there," Colette nodded. They started to walk forward, Lloyd trailed behind. "How did he know about Mr. Wuffles?" He muttered. A seal and a locked door blocked their way. Lloyd groaned. "Aw, man! It's locked! Now what?" He complained. "Colette, you've been here before, right? Colette nodded. "I think we need the Sorcerer's Ring to get past the seal," She suggested.

"Ok, where is it?" Lloyd asked. Colette frowned and cocked her head, thinking. Genis sighed and sat down. "This might take a while,"

**5 minutes later…**

"I don't know!" Colette exclaimed happily. 3 emotion bubbles appeared above Lloyd's, Genis' and Kratos' heads, in this order: a scribbly-thingy, a sweatdrop and a **…** "And that took you…5 minutes to think of?" Lloyd asked slowly. Colette just closed her eyes and nodded cheerfully. Kratos cleared his throat. "I suggest we look around. The Sorcerer's Ring should be further in," He started to walk off. Lloyd, Genis and Colette ran after him.

After about 30 minutes of getting lost (Lloyd's fault), getting attacked by monsters (Colette's fault), and Lloyd desperately needing to go washroom, they finally came into the chamber with holes in the floor. Genis plopped on the ground panting heavily. "Hey…let's…take a…break…ok?" He panted. Lloyd plonked down next to Genis.

"Yeah…Man, who knew that those green blobs could move so fast?"

Kratos rolled his eyes. "Well, if you hadn't provoked it, it would not have chased you around the whole Temple," he replied and leaned against a wall. Colette walked further in the room, completely oblivious to the various large holes that would result in one heck of a fall if she fell in one. Suddenly, she spotted a weird brown thing walking around. "Oooo!" She started to run towards the golem. Lloyd watched all of this curiously. "Hey, Kratos?" Kratos grunted. "What's that weird brown thing that Colette is running to?" Kratos' eyes snapped open. "Stop!" He yelled, running towards Colette.

The screen blew up in a bunch of pieces and a fight ensued. Kratos and Lloyd ran up and whacked it with their swords. Genis stayed back and cast random spells and Colette tripped…a lot. Finally, they beat it. "Phew, that was tough!" Lloyd commented, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Perhaps you should not charge into battle like that," Kratos advised. "You are always being hurt unnecessarily because you don't block or take any defensive measures," Lloyd scowled at Kratos.

"Yeah? Well…" Lloyd stuck his tongue out at Kratos childishly. Genis tugged on Lloyd's sleeve. "Hey, look! The weird thingy turned into a big block!" He pointed towards where the golem had been, in it's place was now a large block. Colette started to walk over to the block…when she tripped and knocked the block into one of the holes. Lightbulb's appeared above Genis' and Kratos' heads. "Oh, I get it," Genis said. "I see.." Kratos also said. Lloyd looked confused.

" Get what?" Lloyd asked cluelessly. Genis just shook his head.

"Never mind, Lloyd. Just follow my lead, ok?"

After about another half-hour, they had filled all the holes in the floor below. They ran across the blocks and climbed the stairs, to where the Sorcerer's Ring floated. Lloyd ran over and took it and put it on his finger. Fire shot out of it. "…." He looked down at the Ring. "Is that all it does?"

A scribbly thing appeared in a emotion bubble appeared above Genis' head. "Is that all!" Genis exclaimed. "Geez Lloyd! You've had the Ring for barely five minutes and you're bored already!" Lloyd sighed.

"Well, yeah. If I wanted to burn something, I would've just found some ants and that magnifying glass of yours,"

"We should head to the seal. Now that we have the Sorcerer's Ring, we should be able to break the seal and continue on," Kratos stated. The three kids nodded and the group headed off.

They reached the seal in good time, except for an incident with an exploding blob. "Here goes," Lloyd shot a small fire ball at the seal, which disappeared on contact with the fire ball. They walked into the warp.

They arrived in a large room, with a big circular altar-like thing in the center. A bright light appeared overhead. A man in green with blonde hair and wings floated down. "Chosen of Sylvarant," The man said. "I am Remiel, (Die Remiel! Die!) an angel of Cruxis. Today is the day that you will accept the Oracle and Regenerate the world. By doing so, you will restore peace and prosperity to the land of Sylvarant. Will you accept?" Colette stepped forward. "Yes, I will accept my duty," She said. A red, glowing object came floating from the altar, towards Colette. It went to the space between her collarbone. As the glow died down, a red crystal could be seen, surrounded by an intricate design. "Wow, is that a Cruxis crystal?" Genis asked, amazed.

"It's shiny," Lloyd remarked. Genis sweatdropped.

Remiel continued on with his grand speech for 15 minutes; Meanwhile, Lloyd dozed off, Genis started doing tricks with his kendama, Kratos had leaned against the wall and Colette was the only one listening the whole time. Finally, Remiel finished his speech and started to float up. "Ouch!" He exclaimed as his head bumped against the ceiling. "Stupid flippin'…." Remiel swore underneath his breath as he disappeared into the ceiling.

Kratos quieted his laughter. "Haha…ahem, I will return to the village with the Chosen," He said and walked into the warp with Colette.

Lloyd and Genis walked down the stairs. "Did you hear that noise his head made when he smacked into the ceiling? I swear I heard something break!" Lloyd commented about Remiel's 'incident' with the ceiling. Genis giggled. "Yeah, the ceiling! I bet his skull is way too thick to break that easily," They both doubled over laughing.

_Thump!_

"Lloyd Irving! Genis Sage! I thought I told you to stay in class!" Lloyd and Genis looked up to see a very angry Professor Raine. "Eh, well…y'see…um…" Lloyd tried to come up with an excuse. "No excuses!" Raine picked up Genis and started spanking him. Lloyd winced as he watched.

Raine put down Genis, turning to Lloyd. "You're next. Are you ready?" Lloyd blanched. "No! Stop!"

"Oof!" Lloyd hit the wall. "Ow…"

"Now, go back to the village, alright?" Raine asked. Genis and Lloyd nodded slowly. "Alright. I'm going to stay here and look around," With that, she walked off. The two boys started to walk out of the temple, when they heard a very disturbing laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lloyd looked back, surprised. "What was that!" Genis sweatdropped and shook his head. "You don't wanna know," Lloyd gave Genis a confused look. "I don't?" Genis shook his head again.

"No, trust me, you don't wanna know,"


	4. Triet

**Miffin:** Yo! Sorry if I took too long with the updating, I've been…busy.

**Axel:** (cough)slackingoff(cough)

**Miffin**!!! Hey! I haven't been slacking off!

**Hikaru:** Yeah! She's just been writing tests, killing random people on games, reading manga, drawing piccies, and eating! And killing more random people on games!

**Axel:** Wow. One constructive activity.

**Miffin:** …You're mean.

**Axel:** Miffin owns….

**Hikaru:** ….Nothing! Zilch! Zip! Nada! Empty—

**Axel:** Okay, okay! We get the point!

**Hikaru:**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"…..Are we there now?"

"NO!"

Lloyd groaned. "How long is this gonna take?" He complained. "We've been walking forever! And why does it have to be so hot?"

Genis gave Lloyd an irritated scowl. "Look, I'm hot too! Stop complaining already! See? There's Triet!" He pointed. Buildings and an oasis were beginning to come into view.

The two boys walked into Triet. Lloyd groaned. "Geez, it's just as hot as it was outside the town!"

"No duh, Lloyd! We're still in the desert!" Genis explained exasperatedly to Lloyd.

Up ahead, a group of Desians were discussing something. "Alright, I want you guys to split up. Our target is Lloyd Irving, by order of Lord Forcytus. Any questions?" One of the Desians explained. A random Desian raised his hand. The guy speaking before rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Carl?" Carl shifted his weight nervously. "Um, how do we find him? I mean, none of us even know what this guys looks like!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, that's the first decent question you've asked all day," The other Desians snickered. Carl pouted. "That was a good question! I mean, how much wood _could_ a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could cut wood?" One of the Whipmasters doubled over and laughed. "T-that's almost as funny as-" The whipmaster paused for breath. "-As the q-question about--! Hahaha!" He fell over, howling with laughter.

"Here, this is a picture of the convict," The apparent leader of the group held out a picture. The others crowded around. "Wow, this guy sure is ugly," One of them commented.

"Yeah, I'll say. That guy's head is shaped like a kidney bean!"

"Haha, somebody probably dropped on his head when he was a baby one too many times!"

A scribbly-looking thing appeared above Lloyd's head as they watched the group of Desians move off. Genis snickered behind a hand. They got up from their hiding spot and started walking. Lloyd started to head off towards the market area of Triet. Genis ran up and grabbed onto one of Lloyd's scarves. "Hey Lloyd! Let's go check out that 'Wanted' poster!" Lloyd groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah! Now let's go!" Genis tugged on the scarf, making Lloyd choke.

"Man, do I really look that bad?" Lloyd commented on the 'Wanted' poster stuck right outside of the Inn. Genis snickered. "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? They'll never find you this way." Lloyd sweatdropped.

"That's a good thing….right?"

Genis shrugged. "We should try to find out where Colette and the other's have gone"

Lloyd nodded. "Let's ask around."

**10 minutes later**

"We haven't found anything!" Lloyd sighed. The two boys were slumped next to a tent near the oasis. "Where could Colette be?"

"I dunno! She's been here though, that's for sure," Genis stated. Lloyd sweatdropped. "Man, she can really be a hazard sometimes, huh?"

"That's the second hole she's made in a building in a month!" Genis exclaimed. "She is one clumsy Chosen."

"Did someone mention the Chosen?" A lady in a turban stuck her head out of the tent. Lloyd and Genis nodded. "Well! I might be able to help then. Come in." She disappeared into the tent. The two looked at each other, shrugged and walked in.

"So, how can I help you?" The lady that had spoken earlier was standing behind a table and a crystal ball. "Um, do you know where the Chosen's group went?" Lloyd asked. The fortune-teller considered it. "Sure, that'll be 100 Gald." Lloyd and Genis sweatdropped. "What! You're charging us!" Lloyd exclaimed. The fortune-teller yawned. "Well, you want the info or not?" Lloyd scowled and handed over the money. "The Chosen's group is headed for the Triet Ruins."

"Thanks! Wait, how did you know that?" Genis asked. The fortune-teller smiled. "Easy! One of the Chosen's companions told me,"

"…"

**Eon:** (appears in a puff of smoke) Hiya!

**Miffin:** OO! Where did you come from!

**Eon:** Somewhere!

**Miffin:** ….That's…nice. Sorry if that wasn't very funny. (sweatdrops) Review!


End file.
